Un futuro extraño
by EDCGV
Summary: Pan del futuro quiere matar a Gohan. Lo conseguirá?


Gohan y Videl eran unos felices recién casados. Residían en el Monte  
>Paos, al lado donde el pequeño semisayayin se había criado. La noticia<br>de que Videl estaba embarazada alegro a toda la familia, pero cuanto  
>tiempo duraría la felicidad de la familia?.<br>Videl estaba sola en casa Gohan había insistido a que ella reposase  
>todo el tiempo posible.<br>Un estruendo se escucho y Videl se levantó del sofá a ver que había  
>pasado. Allí se encontró una nave extraña pero con el icono de Capsula<br>Corp. Entonces un humo empezó a salir y la nave se abría. Allí se  
>podría divisar una silueta de una niña.<br>-Quien eres- Pregunto Videl en posición de ataque.  
>-Me llamo Pam y vengo del futuro, y tu mama no deberías tener esa pose<br>por mi bien-Dijo Pam haciendo que Videl se relajase pero a la vez la  
>confundiese por las palabras que había dicho.<br>-Mi...mi hija?-Pregunto Videl acercándose a la joven.  
>-Exacto mama, pero en tu tiempo no soy mas que un feto-Dijo<br>sonriendole a su madre.  
>-Demuestralo-Dijo Videl desconfiando de la que decía ser su hija.<br>-Está Bien-Dijo encogiendose de hombros y elevando su KI hasta  
>transformarse en sayayin. Videl quedo boquiabierta contemplando a SU<br>HIJA convertida en sayayin.-Te creo...-solo pudo llegar a decir.  
>-Que bueno que me ayas creído-Dijo volviendo a su estado normal.<br>-A que has venido?- Preguntó Videl.  
>-He venido a matar a mi padre-Dijo y estas palabras hicieron volver a<br>Videl a su pose de lucha.  
>-No te lo permitiré, para que una hija queria matar a su propio<br>padre?-Dijo Videl enfurecida.  
>-Tú...tú no sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar.-Dijo mientras le<br>caía una lágrima.-No ha sido culpa suya pero..., pero no permitiré  
>perder al abuelito.-Dijo mientras rompía a llorar arrodillada.<br>Videl al verla tan destrozada, le puso una mano en el hombro.-Por que  
>no entramos en casa?-Pregunto Videl regalándole una sonrisa.<br>-Si.-Pam asintió,se levantó y entraron en la que en el futuro sería su casa.  
>-Haber.-Dijo Videl sentándose en un sillón enfrente de su hija.-Que<br>pasara en el futuro?-  
>-Pues todo estará muy tranquilo yo estaré muy unida al abuelo Goku...<br>y al cumplir cuatro años, en el torneo de artes marciales, el se ira a  
>entrenar a la reencarnación de Majin Bu, Ub.-Esto ultimo sorprendió a<br>Videl.-Despues cuando tenga catorce el abuelo regresara con una  
>maldición que lo ha vuelto joven, y si no recupera su edad normal el<br>planeta Tierra BOOM!-Esto sorprendio mucho mas a Videl.-Junto con  
>Trunks y el abuelo, iré a por las bolas del dragón por todo el<br>universo, porque las de la Tierra no sirven.-Pam explico todas las  
>aventuras que tuvieron, hasta lo de los dragones de las esferas, la<br>transformación de Vegeta en ssj4 y como Goku se une con el dragón  
>haciendo que las esferas.-Yo quería mucho al abuelo, tras esto papa y<br>la abuela quedaron destrozados. Papa se cerro en un cuarto durante  
>seis meses, pero tu le ayudaste a superar su tristeza. Después la<br>abuela muere de tristeza, haciendo que papa vuelva a la habitación, y  
>yo..., me quede sin padre ni abuelos, ya que el se vuelve loco.-Esta<br>historia conmocionó a Videl e hizo que se uniera al llanto de su  
>hija.<br>-Pero no entiendo por que quieres matar a tu padre, no encuentro  
>sentido.-Le dijo Videl a Pam.<br>-Pues, cuando Baby controle a Goten, él no estará y entonces Baby no  
>podrá controlar a Vegeta. Y el abuelo seguirá estando vivo...-peró<br>Videl la interumpió.  
>-Entonces quieres matar a tu padre para que no tenga la oportunidad de<br>vencerte, y para que tu avuelo siga vivo..., pero que no entiendes que  
>si tu padre muere YO estaré destrozada y tú tendras una vida mas<br>traumatica.-Dijo Videl poniendose de pie.-Pam deja a tu padre vivo yo  
>ya intentare que tu avuela no muera..., pero lo de Goku, eso creo que<br>no lo podre conseguir ya que fué su elección.  
>-Gracias te lo agradecere-Dijo Pamlevantandose y llendo hacia la<br>puerta.-Gracias por la xarla, mama.- Dicho esto salío de la casa y  
>volvio a su epoca.<br>-Pam...- Dijo Videl con la mano en su vientre.

FIN


End file.
